The field of the invention is assemblies for attaching sunglasses to a cap.
People often wear sunglasses and baseball caps while participating in sports or other outdoor activities. When these are separate items the problem is where to store the sunglasses when they are not needed.
Several types of sunglass and cap combinations are known in the prior art. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,448 discloses an assembly for attaching sunglasses to a cap by means of clamps and hinges which fits onto the sides of a cap bill and adjusts for width of cap bills by means of interlocking teeth. Said device also has a pressure clamp onto the lenses which allows the lenses to be flipped up underneath the cap bill when not in use and to be flipped down for use. Other U.S. Patents which disclose sunglasses and cap combinations include U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,686 to Kelman et al. , U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,124 to Day, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,413 to Bower, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,259 to Cahill, No. 5,208,916 to Kelman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,841 to Valletta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,640 to Ryder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,834 to Toovey, No. 5,826,271 to Garrett, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,318 to Tse. None of the known prior art discloses the combination of features found in the present invention.